


Mission to Me

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published c. 2001





	Mission to Me

This fanfic was written circa 2001 under the penname Aya and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: MI6 has called back one of their top agents to work with 007. This agent, 009, is not to blow anything up; she's to heal her former lover's heart.

 

***

 

The phone to the apartment rang and the two people in the room glanced up and sighed. It was the middle of summer in Tokyo: hot, sticky, and absolutely horrible. The air conditioning to the entire building had broken the previous day, and the manager had clearly stated that there was no chance of getting it fixed until Monday. Two days away. Neither of the girls felt like rising from the couch they were sprawled on the walk the three feet to the phone on the wall.

 “Usa, get it already, would you?” Rei was particularly hot, having come from prayer at the temple only a while before. After her grandfather had passed away, she had taken complete control of the Shinto temple and went there daily to pray and keep everything in order.

 The blond girl moaned pitifully and rose, moving slowly to the still ringing phone. She grabbed the sticky plastic and held it to her ear. “Moshi moshi.” She said. “Usagi speaking. How may I help you?”

 Rei pushed herself up and watched her friend and housemate lazily. “Who is it?” She asked after a moment when the blond didn’t say anything.

 Usagi made a motion with her hand for Rei to shut her mouth, and her own mouth turned into a small frown. “Yes, yes.” She was speaking English now, slightly accented as their friend Minako’s had been when they were in secondary school. “Right, then. Yes, I understand completely. No, no, I can handle the arrangements. Right, then. I’ll send my information ahead as soon as I get it. Yes, then. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and ran a hand tiredly though her shoulder-length yellow hair.

 “What was that all about?” Rei seemed to have forgotten the heat and she sat up on the couch, watching the other young woman intently.

 The short, usually hyper girl was unusually quiet, eyebrows knitted together in thought. She muttered something under her breath in a strange language, then, totally ignoring the black haired girl, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. From what Rei could see, it wasn’t local, either.

 “Hallo? Ja möchte ich einen Flug von Tokyo zu Berlin arrangieren.” She spoke in a totally different language this time. Rei’s eyes narrowed as she watched the other woman speaking what seemed to be German. “Recht. Ein Weg. Machen Sie die Fahrkarte aus zu Serena Mond. Ich werde sie auf am Flughafen wählen.”

 A few more minutes of talking, then the phone was hung up and Usagi finally turned to acknowledge the incredibly confused priestess that was watching her.

 Rei studied her friend for a moment, then rose and asked, “What on earth is going on?”

 Usagi motioned for her to follow and moved into the bedroom. “First things first.” She said. “I’m leaving on the next flight out. Which is,” she checked her watch. “in about four hours. There’s enough money in my account to hold over my part of the rent for months to come. You will find the account number and a phone number you can reach me at here.” She scribbled something on a sheet of paper and thrust it out to the black haired girl.

 “Wait, wait…” Rei blinked. “Why are you leaving? What on kami’s green earth is going on? Who was that on the phone? And where on earth did you learn to speak such fluent English and German? That was German, wasn’t it?”

 Nodding, Usagi continued to stuff clothing into a small black suitcase she had stored in the back of her closet. “I can’t tell you much. Only, I’m not really who you think I am. You remember when we met, right?”

 How could she forget? It had been the first day of her sophmore year of college when she met the small, bouncing person who introduced herself as Tsukino Usagi. They had become fast friends, and the two had introduced each other to their other friends until they had a small, tight-packed group of friends that always were together.

 It had been Rei’s idea, though, to share an apartment after graduation. The blond was working as a secretary at a minor law firm and had seemed almost reluctant to move in. But she had given in at the end, and the two had lived happily together for the past two years.

 “Yes, I remember. Why?”

 The suitcase was filled and tossed to the floor. A laptop that Rei had never seen before was pulled out and slid into a leather carrying case. “Turn around, please.” Usagi waited until her friend had turned her back to her, then the rustling of clothes could be heard. “You asked me where I was from, and what I was majoring in.” She said, voice muffled by a shirt being pulled over her head. “I never answered you, avoided the question. The thing is, I wasn’t majoring in anything. I never graduated, though the dean did go through with the ceremony for me to make it look real. You can turn back around.”

 “Explain.” Rei turned and watched the blond smoothing a black skirt over her legs. The t-shirt and jean shorts she had been wearing where now replaced with a white button-down blouse and the black skirt that fell to mid-thigh.

 A sigh came from the blond. “I can’t really.” She said. “I can tell you that I am not from Japan. I was born in London, England in the year 1970. My name is Serena Moone. That really is about all I can tell you.”

 Blinking, Rei watched her long-time friend slipping on her shoes. “But… you’re thirty-two years old!” She said. She had assumed that the girl was only 23, like she was.

 Laughing, the girl formerly known as Usagi nodded. “Yes, I am.” She said. “Now, I have to be going. It’s going to be hell getting to the airport if there’s traffic. I will be in touch, if I can.”

 She didn’t say goodbye as she left the room, and a moment later the door to the apartment closed with a soft click.

 Just like that, Tsukino Usagi vanished from Tokyo.

~

 The flight to Berlin from Germany was fourteen hours long. She had gotten a first class seat, business class, so she could use the internet, a relief to her back and legs, and the plane was mostly empty. She watched the German-subtitled movie for a while, dozed for a bit, then finally got bored and pulled out the laptop.

 She had been given the computer right before she went to Tokyo all those years ago, and hadn’t used it very much. Now, booting it up, she found that it was rather out of date and slow.

 She connected to the internet, biting back a frustrated groan at the slowness of the dialup server, then went to work. In short time, she fired off three quick emails. The first two were to contacts in Japan, people who would wonder where she had gone. The third went to London.

To: MI6 Headquaters, London   
From: Moone, Serena   
Subject: Flight Information

[begin email]

M- The flight is due to land in Berlin at 1100h GMT. I will await contact there. –009

[/email]

 The email sent, Serena Moone, agent for MI6, closed off the laptop and leaned her seat back. She wanted to be rested when they landed in Germany.

~

 The Berlin Brandenburg Airport was fairly new, and it showed. The seats for people waiting for flights to come in were new and rather comfortable, and everything had a fresh, clean look to it.

 The man lounging in the chair at the exit to gate P2 glanced up as one of the flight attendents opened the door. A minute later, a steady stream of people began to emerge from the gateway. The woman he had been sent to meet was among the first off.

 She had only two bags with her; it looked like a laptop and a suitcase for clothing. She didn’t glance up or look around as she stepped into the airport, but he knew all the same that she had his exact location pinpointed.

 He fell in step with her, shoving his hands in his pockets and not looking over at her for more than a brief glance.

 “I hope it’s not too cool outside; I didn’t bring a jacket with me.” The woman spoke softly, English accent slightly coloring the words.

 The man shook his head. “It’s quite warm in Berlin in the summertime.” He answered.

 She stopped suddenly, glancing up at him, eyes smiling though her face wasn’t. “James.” She said. “It’s good to see you after so long.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, having to stand on her toes to do so.

 James smiled, returned the hug. “You too Serena.” He said. “Now, I don’t know about you, but plane food had always been inedible, first class or not. What do you say we go get some lunch before we start heading towards London?”

 Serena grinned. “Sure.” She said. “And perhaps you can explain why I’m here.”   
 


End file.
